


sanders sides oneshots

by Romano_the_great



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great
Summary: you can request a one-shot (or if I get lazy it might turn into a two chapter deal), guidelines I first chapter. ((I will add tags as we go along in the book))
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	sanders sides oneshots

hello ya'll  
uh so I'm bored and want to write something but i don't know what to write so here we are.  
you can request anything except for remrom and smut.  
anyways if anyone does request then just know that it might take a longer amount of time depending on the idea but i'll try to get each done in a week.  
have a nice rest of your day! : )


End file.
